Sea Salt Pearl
Sea Salt Pearl is a contestant on season 1 of Chicken Dinner. Stats Season 1 Appearance Sea Salt Pearl stands tall with a thin build. She possesses thin lips, a large, pointed nose, hot pink eyes covered in mascara, and long, wavy, hot pink hair brushed over the side of her head. A pink pearl is embedded on the center of her forehead. Her outfit consist of a white sleeveless bodysuit with a cutout on the center, a semi-transparent pink skirt that extends to her knees, pink knee-high socks, and cosmic pink ballet slippers. On each of her ears, she wears large diamond-shaped earrings. Personality Generally, Sea Salt Pearl is a very negative person. She is constantly berating others for their shortcomings, finding humor in other's pain and suffering, and often expresses her disdain for the challenges the host puts her and her fellow contestants through. She considers winning the competition to be her number 1 priority, and will do just about any dirty thing to achieve this goal. Relationships Chiya TBA David Payne TBA A Packet Of Peanuts TBA Satan Despite having never interacted with him, Sea Salt Pearl shows disdain for Satan in episode 6, referring to Satan as an overgrown pimple. Suetz Stitches Sea Salt Pearl initially chose Suetz for her team because she thought that Suetz could easily be manipulated into an alliance due to her childish and innocent nature. However, this did not work in Sea Salt Pearl's favour; when The Pearl and Her Superfans lost for the first and only time in Episode 4, Suetz in her teenage form acted as a leader for the team to decide who they should all vote for. Suetz also formed very strong bonds with Ziti and Chiya, stopping Sea Salt Pearl from ever being able to control any of them. Like most of the other contestants, Sea Salt Pearl's attitude rubbed Suetz the wrong way. Sea Salt Pearl never bothered to learn Suetz's name, constantly referring to her as 'puppet girl', despite Suetz being a ragdoll. Xchtl'krnss Xchtl'krnss was one of Sea Salt Pearl's very few allies throughout her run on the show. Ziti Like Suetz, Ziti was chosen by Sea Salt Pearl to be part of The Pearl and Her Superfans because Sea Salt Pearl saw Ziti's friendly nature as indication that she would be easy to manipulate. As mentioned beforehand, Ziti's friendship with Suetz meant that Sea Salt Pearl was unable to ever convince Ziti to vote with her, as she had planned. Abilities TBA Game History Season 1 Week 1: "Talents" Sea Salt Pearl performed amazingly in the mini challenge. She was the first contestant to return the artifacts to the host, causing her to reign victorious. As a prize for winning the challenge, Sea Salt Pearl got to decide the contestants that would be on both her team and the opposing team, along with getting to decide the names for both teams. For the main challenge, Sea Salt Pearl's performance received a rather lackluster score in comparison to her teammates. She performed her very own cover of "Toxic by Brittney Spears", which earned her a 6/10. Nonetheless, her team still won the main challenge by a long shot. Week 2: "Post-Easter Egg Hunt" Sea Salt Pearl's performance for this mini challenge was average. She scored 1 point for her team, but also scored the other team a point due to her giving the host attitude. She fought hard in the main challenge alongside her teammates, furiously fighting all of the chickens in their path to search for the key hidden inside the egg. Her teammate Suetz distracted the last chicken they encountered while Sea Salt Pearl took it's egg away from it, which had the key inside. Their teamwork won The Superfans the challenge. Week 3: "Panic In The Kitchen!" Sea Salt Pearl performed well in this week's mini challenge. She scored her team 2 of the 4 points they earned, which contributed to her team's victory in this challenge. At first, Sea Salt Pearl suggest that her team make chicken paprikash as one of their three meals needed for the challenge. However, as their time grows thin, she instead contributes to the other ideas her team has. She helps Ziti slice up the vegetables needed for her salad, and helps gather the supplies for Suetz' milkshake. Overall, her team's meals scored a 26 out of 30 possible points, earning them yet another victory. Week 4: "Black Rain" Sea Salt Pearl didn't really understand this mini challenge. In spite of her confusion, she still named what the object was correctly, only she came second to guess said object. Nonetheless, she still won the challenge as her teammate was the first and correct guess. For the main portion of the challenge, Sea Salt Pearl performed poorly. Not only did she not contribute much overall to the challenge, but she lost a point for her team by disrespecting the host yet again. This contributed to her team losing this challenge, which was their first ever loss in a main challenge. In spite of this, she was not eliminated. Week 5: "X-Treme Gunk" She did her best during this mini challenge, though her efforts were ultimately wasted as Chiya alone managed to beat Sea Salt Pearl's entire team. Sea Salt Pearl was paired up against Chiya during the main challenge. Though she performed well, Host Haya ruled in favor of Chiya. Because of her victory, Team Superfans and Team Rebels had both earned the same amount of points - meaning a tiebreaker was needed. Sea Salt Pearl won the tiebreaker, which resulted in her teams victory. Week 6: "Bursting At The Seams" The mini challenge for this episode was to decide who would return to the competition - Xchtl'krnss or A Packet Of Peanuts. Sea Salt Pearl voted for Xchtl'krnss to return. She performed horribly during the main challenge. Not only dd she end up hindering the other contestants by preventing them from progressing, she hindered her own chances of winning numerous times throughout the challenge. Sea Salt Pearl and Suetz both had the most votes against them, meaning a tiebreaker was in order. She ended up winning, though Suetz never actually went home as Ziti volunteered to go in her place. Week 7: "Mother Chicken Landing" Once again, she performed poorly during this mini challenge. She didn't even compose her haiku correctly, which caused her to lose instantly. She performed rather well during the main challenge. Not only did she end up defeating the "Chicken Lady" that proved to be a problem during the events of this episode, she was also the one who sang the song which defeated the giant chicken mother once and for all. She reined victorious in this episode alongside Suetz. Week 8: "A Winner Or A Dinner?" The mini challenge for this episode didn't have a winner or loser, so it didn't really bare any impact on her performance overall. As the remaining contestants got to create their own challenges, Sea Salt Pearl's performance varies throughout all of them. For Suetz challenge: Sea Salt Pearl scored the highest, as her ball landed the closest to Host Haya's. For her own challenge: Sea Salt Pearl scored the lowest, as Host Haya found both the music and dancing during her performance to be lackluster in comparison to the others. For Chiya's challenge: Sea Salt Pearl scored the lowest once again, as she "had the most As in her name". As she felt Chiya's challenge was completely unfair and bias, - due to the fact that it was literally impossible for her to place any higher than last - Sea Salt Pearl demanded a tie breaker. Once again, Sea Salt Pearl scored the lowest, which ultimately caused her elimination. Sea Salt Pearl was among the jury of eliminated contestants who got to vote for the winner of the first season. She ended up voting for Suetz, as she felt Chiya was to blame for her elimination in the previous episode. Her vote for Suetz contributed to her winning the season. Category:The Pearl and Her Superfans Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Category:3rd Place Category:Auto-Eliminated Category:Team Captains